Songe d'un nouveau né
by just Themys
Summary: Alors qu'il n'est né que depuis peu, Envy se pose de nombreuses questions sur le monde qui l'entoure. L'une d'elle le taraude et le poussera à faire une expérience intrigante...


**Titre : **Songe d'un nouveau-né

**Base :** FMA, le manga. ^^

**Auteur :** just Themys, Themys pour faire court. ^^

**Couple présent : **aucun

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer : **Les persos et l'univers de FMA sont à Hiromu Arakawa. La chanson, sa musique et ses paroles appartiennent à JBX (qui m'a donné l'autorisation d'utiliser sa chanson. ^^ )

**Note 1 :** Bon, à la base, j'étais pas censée poster cet OS, ni même l'écrire... Mais voilà, il y a eu un évènement impromptu qui est venu faire mu-muse avec mon inspiration ! ^^

**Note 2 : **L'événement impromptu en question est l'arrivée (après deux ans et demi d'attente!) de l'épisode 15 de la saga MP3 _« Reflets d'Acides »_ (excellente saga soit-dit en passant, que je ne peux que vous inviter à écouter, même si vous n'êtes pas familiarisé avec les séries MP3) . Dans cet épisode apparaissait une chanson, disponible sur le site, en version entière, l'hymne du « Mortyr » (une contrée du monde de la saga) Mais quel rapport ? me direz-vous. Et bien, vous répondrai-je, c'est tout simplement que cette chanson -que je trouve très sympa- m'a rapidement inspiré ce petit récit un peu bizarre, que je me suis dépêché d'écrire, et que je vous offre à présent. ^^ Je vous conseille donc d'écouter la musique en même temps (même si ça m'étonnerai que vous puissiez être synchro avec la chanson en termes de lecture, donc écoutez-là plutôt en boucle pour être dans l'ambiance. ^^'') , qui se trouve sur le site de JBX (créateur de la saga, tapez « Synops » sur Google) dans la section « Bonus », « Hymnes », c'est le septième. ^^

**Note 3 :** Malgré l'aspect peut-être un peu bizarre du récit et le côté morbide de la chanson, cet O.S. est tout de même à lire et à prendre sur un ton léger, comme peut l'être celui de la saga d'origine... Je n'ai pas cherché à faire quelque chose de profond et d'original, juste ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit en écoutant la chanson. ^^

Voilà ! Sinon, je n'ai rien de plus à dire, à part que c'est un POV Envy, que c'est une première pour moi, que ce n'est pas du edvy et que ça se passe peu après la naissance d'Envy, dans la chronologie du manga (C'est-à-dire, environ... 1750. Au pifomètre). J'espère que le récit vous plaira et que je n'ai pas trop fait OOC. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Dis Lust, est-ce que nous pouvons rêver ? »

La question l'avait surprise, elle ne s'y attendait sûrement pas. Elle avait ouvert grand ses yeux rouges sang, et m'avait regardé avec étonnement.

« On voit bien que tu es encore un nouveau-né... avait-elle soufflé calmement. Pour rêver, il faudrait déjà dormir...

– Et alors, nous ne pouvons pas ?

– Si, si, bien sûr...

– Alors, pourquoi on ne le fait pas ?

– Tout simplement parce que nous n'en avons pas besoin. Nous ne ressentons ni faim, ni fatigue...

– Mais, la douleur... ?

– Oui, la douleur, nous la ressentons... »

Elle avait dit cela en baissant le regard, et sa voix était devenue un murmure presque imperceptible. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi, pensant qu'elle faisait simplement allusion à la douleur physique.

« Mais alors, avais-je repris après un silence, si nous pouvons dormir, nous pouvons rêver, non ?

– Peut-être... »

Elle m'avait agacé -comme d'habitude. Il fallait toujours qu'elle reste évasive : ne pouvait-elle pas s'exprimer clairement et simplement ?

« Alors pourquoi les humains rêvent-t-ils ? Avais-je demandé.

– Hum... Je ne sais pas trop... Je crois que ce sont des images, des situations, des idées, enfermées dans ce qu'ils appellent leur « subconscient », et qui ne sont pas censées être exprimées habituellement, qui font surface à travers les rêves...

– Pourquoi ?

– Je ne sais pas. Je crois que personne ne sait vraiment, même pas eux... Et puis même ça ce n'est qu'une théorie, tu sais...

– Alors, il y a des chances que nous puissions rêver ? Avais-je insisté.

– Mais oui, mais oui... avait-elle soupiré. Pourquoi t'intéresses-tu si soudainement à ça ?

– Bah, par curiosité... et puis, parce que les humains en parlent souvent, de leurs rêves, et que ça me ferai suer qu'ils aient quelque chose de bien que je ne puisse pas avoir ! »

Elle avait fermé les yeux en soupirant, puis s'était rapproché de moi et avait posé sa main sur mon épaule :

« Tu incarnes bien ton pêché Envy, mais... tu n'es né que depuis quelques semaines, et tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre... Sache que rêver n'est pas forcément agréable... qui dit rêve dit aussi cauchemar... »

Puis elle était partie, sans rien ajouter de plus.

* * *

J'ai rêvé. Sans même m'en rendre compte...

Il faisait noir, je n'y voyais rien. J'avais conscience de mon corps, sans le voir ni le sentir. Puis soudain, une lumière rougeâtre illumina doucement l'endroit, et je regardai autour de moi. J'étais assis par terre, au milieu de corps plus ou moins humains, plus ou moins entiers, flottant dans un liquide d'un rouge sombre. Je trempais moi-même dans ce fluide poisseux qui m'encrassait les jambes et dont l'odeur âcre m'agressait les narines. Du sang. Un bain de sang, de corps morts, et de chairs fraîchement meurtries.

Je me relevai, et observai le lieu où je me trouvais. Exception faite du charnier couvrant le sol immergé, l'endroit semblait vide, bien que la faible lumière rouge venant d'on ne sait où ne me permettait pas de distinguer clairement le décor. A moins que ce ne soit une caractéristique du rêve ? Mais à ce moment, je ne me posais pas la question. Je n'avais même pas conscience de rêver.

J'entendis soudain une douce musique s'élever dans mon dos, un chœur à peine perceptible de soupirs fantomatiques. Je me retournai, mais ne pouvant toujours pas apercevoir l'origine de cette musique, je commençai à marcher parmi les corps, m'éclaboussant les mollets de sang.

Rapidement, je pu entendre la mélodie se rapprocher, devenir de plus en plus claire, précise, puis des voix, nombreuses, se détacher, et soudain, entonner un chant dont je distinguais facilement les paroles...

_Belle et cruelle, sombre ritournelle, accompagne-nous vers les cieux !_

_Nos âmes en peine errent sans repère pour que la Mort exauce nos vœux !_

Étonnement, je me sentais comme hypnotisé par ce chant morbide, et continuais à avancer, malgré les corps déchiquetés de plus en plus nombreux qui s'entassaient, m'obligeant à les enjamber, me faisant parfois chuter parmi des morceaux sanguinolents dignes d'abats de boucherie.

_Triste et funèbre, tel est le cortège que nous formons pour vos adieux,_

_Vos vies éclairent nos instincts primaires qui font que vous vivrez moins vieux._

Et chaque fois, je me relevais, avançant obstinément vers ce chœur de voix, la curiosité me rongeant de l'intérieur, tout en ayant pourtant une idée précise de ce que j'allais rencontrer là-bas, bien que je ne puisse la formuler.

_Notre mission, notre addiction, vous ôter la vie avec application..._

_Nous enrôlons, sans rémission, toutes vos dépouilles avec passion !_

Et enfin, je les vis. Des centaines, des milliers de revenants, d'âmes damnés, de « spectres », comme le disent les humains... Comment les décrire ? Ils ressemblaient à la fois à la représentation éthérée et transparente que l'on faisait habituellement d'eux, et en même temps, ils étaient visibles, tangibles, et... surprenants, indescriptibles. En fait, je crois tout simplement que je « savais » qui ils étaient -des morts, des esprits- sans pouvoir expliquer comment ni pourquoi.

De ce que je m'en souviens, certains avaient une apparence « humaine » -en plus ou moins bon état-, d'autres étaient si monstrueux que l'on pouvait se demander si ils avaient jamais vu le jour, d'autres encore semblaient être des mélanges de plusieurs créatures mythiques, sans pour autant que je puisse les décrire, ni même m'en souvenir distinctement.

Tous, ils marchaient, grande colonne de murmures d'outre-tombe, hululements lugubres qui auraient pu glacer d'effroi le sang de n'importe quel humain. Dans leur sillage et autour d'eux s'amoncelaient des corps horriblement meurtris, sans qu'aucun être vivant ne se soit présenté au-devant d'eux, comme si ils tuaient des choses inexistantes tout en avançant, des choses qui n'apparaissaient que dans la mort et l'horreur, et dont les âmes venaient grossir les rangs de ce sombre cortège. Et sous leurs pas, le sol était redevenu dur, rocailleux, laissant loin derrière la mare de sang dont je sortais à mon tour. Seul être vivant, je m'avançais pourtant, attiré par ce chant morbide et cette étrange marche funèbre...

_Belle et cruelle, sombre ritournelle, accompagne-nous vers les cieux !_

_Nos âmes en peine errent sans repère pour que la Mort exauce nos vœux !_

Sans qu'ils ne m'adressent aucun regard, je me joignis aux esprits décédés, m'incrustant silencieusement parmi les ombres. Et tandis que nous avancions vers une destination qui m'était toujours inconnue, un étrange sentiment, désagréable, commençait à m'envahir. Je ne l'avais jamais ressenti auparavant, mais il me dérangeait déjà.

Et la troupe avançait, grandissait...

_Le vague à l'âme, nos armes sans larmes, viennent en chœur percer vos cœurs, _

_Vos vies s'effacent, ne laissant pour trace que des corps souillés par la peur._

Je ne savais pas où elle allait, mais j'avais bien compris les conditions d'enrôlement de cette « armée » de macchabée : être mort. Pourtant, j'y étais entré sans problème. Mais moi, j'étais vivant, n'est-ce pas ? À mesure que le doute s'immisçait en moi, ce sentiment étrange devenait de plus en plus puissant, me déchirant de l'intérieur, sans qu'aucune blessure ne soit venue me faire saigner.

Et ils continuaient à chanter...

_Pas de prisons, pas de violons, suppliques et supplices vous escorteront..._

_Votre extinction sera un don : vous intégrerez nos légions !_

Pendant le cheminement, je m'étais rapproché de la tête de la colonne. Soudain, j'aperçus un long ruban qui me fit comprendre la destination du groupe : un fleuve. « Le Styx ! » pensai-je aussitôt. Ces ombres voulaient surgir parmi les vivants, afin d'agrandir leur armée, en tuant sans relâche tout trace de vie. Voulaient-ils conquérir le monde ? Non, même pas... juste tuer... Je crois. Je ne savais pas. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était qu'ils allaient « là-haut », chez nous, et qu'il leur fallait pour cela traverser le fleuve, que nous avions rapidement atteint, et qui grondait furieusement à nos pieds.

Après un moment d'arrêt, les premières « âmes en peine » commencèrent à rentrer dans l'eau rougeâtre, nullement ébranlées par la force du courant. Elle furent rapidement suivies par le reste de l'armée. Peu convaincu, je suivis tout de même le mouvement, pénétrant dans le liquide menaçant. Mais très vite, je me senti emporté par le courant, et je chutai dans l'eau, sans parvenir à me relever. Je me débattais furieusement, tentant de ne pas m'écarter du groupe et de sortir ma tête de l'eau. Mais j'étais refoulé, piétiné par les morts qui passaient, impassibles, à travers l'onde déchaînée qui me malmenait comme un fétu de paille, étouffant mes cris et me privant d'air.

Et alors que je tentais vainement de lutter et de refaire surface, alors que l'air quittait mon corps et que l'eau me brûlait la gorge et les poumons, le sentiment qui me poursuivait depuis un moment sembla alors éclater dans ma poitrine, laissant à la place une douleur étrange et violente...

Lorsqu'enfin je parvins à me relever, les derniers macchabées sortaient du fleuve et disparaissaient un par un dans la lumière blanche de l'autre rive. Soudain pris d'un oppressant sentiment d'angoisse mêlé à la panique, j'essayai de les rattraper, de lutter contre le courant violent, de sortir, de partir d'ici, moi aussi. Mais c'était désespéré. Mes membres me paraissaient immensément lourds, et je n'arrivais pas à résister aux remous tumultueux du fleuve.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi n'avais-je pas le droit, moi non plus, d'aller dans le monde des vivants ? J'en étais un, non ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi avais-je été si facilement accepté parmi les morts ? Pendant que je m'interrogeais en luttant dans les vagues, la douleur fit naître en moi une émotion inconnue mais dont je trouvai immédiatement le nom, entendu régulièrement dans des conversations humaines : « tristesse ». Des larmes perlaient à mes yeux, roulant sur mes joues, se mêlant aux gouttes des éclaboussures, tandis que cette émotion et l'onde m'emportaient, loin de la lumière blanche des vivants et de la lumière rouge des morts, dans l'obscurité froide des eaux sombres...

* * *

Suis-je vraiment vivant ? J'ai un corps, un cœur qui bat, un cerveau qui fonctionne, 5 sens, je suis capable de réflexion, de sentiments... Mais je n'ai aucun besoins, je ne suis pas humain, je tue sans remords, et je suis né grâce aux âmes des centaines de morts que je porte en moi. Et puis, je ne peux pas mourir... Du moins, pas facilement. Et même si on épuise toutes mes vies, est-ce que je serais « mort » ? Comme un humain peut l'être ?

Je soupire. Au fond, les humains ont de la chance : leur vie est fragile, mais grâce à cette certitude de la mort, ils sont sûrs d'être vivant... Moi, qu'ai-je donc pour me prouver que je vis ?

Lust m'avait laissé un peu plus tôt énervé par son attitude. J'avais décidé de tenter l'expérience, de dormir, et de rêver. Un matelas d'une chambre de notre QG sous-terrain s'était révélé suffisamment moelleux et confortable pour me permettre d'atteindre mon but. Et quelques heures plus tard, alors que l'onde m'emportait, Lust était venue me réveiller. Une mission. Elle allait avoir besoin de mes talents de polymorphe. J'avais alors émergé de ce « rêve », embrumé, parvenant difficilement à faire la distinction entre le rêve et la réalité, et envahi par un doute parasitant mon esprit, accompagné d'une sensation étrange qui m'avait prit à la gorge, une sensation que je n'avais jamais ressentie auparavant... À part justement dans ce rêve.

Maintenant, je marche dans les couloirs sous-terrains de Central City aux côtés de ma sœur, vers la surface où je me déguiserai. Nous arrivons rapidement devant les grilles qui laissent filtrer une douce lumière blanchâtre. Avant de changer d'apparence, je me tourne vers Lust :

« Lust... est-ce que nous -je veux dire, les homonculus... nous sommes vivants ? »

Elle écarquille encore les yeux. Décidément, en ce moment, je dois vraiment lui poser des questions étranges... Elle doit croire que je suis idiot, ou fou... ou les deux. Mais elle se rassérène, et me répond avec un petit sourire :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment... mais je pense qu'à partir du moment où nous souffrons, nous pouvons dire que nous sommes vivants...

– Les morts ne souffrent pas ?

– Ils ne peuvent plus.

– Et les gens heureux ?

– Ils ont forcément connu la souffrance, sinon ils ne pourraient pas apprécier leur bonheur, et ils seraient malheureux... »

Je reste un moment silencieux, méditant ses paroles. Puis je relève la tête vers elle avec un petit sourire :

« Lust... Merci. »

Elle m'offre un sourire amusé et entendu, et se retourne vers la grille :

« Bon, maintenant, si tu n'as plus d'autres idioties en stock, il serait temps d'y aller ! »

Habituellement je lui aurais répondu vertement, en la traitant de vieille peau acariâtre. Mais cette fois-ci, je me contente de hocher la tête et me transforme. Elle ouvre la grille, et nous sortons dans la lumière. Dans le monde des vivants, dans le monde des humains. Nous nous apprêtons à semer la mort, et nous préparons lentement notre propre marche sur le monde. Semeurs de mort, mais vivants malgré tout. Et laissez-moi vous dire que c'est vraiment très agréable.

* * *

Voilà!^^ Pas grand chose à dire, à part que j'espère que vous avez aimé, et que même si ce n'est pas le cas, un petit review fait toujours plaisir et m'aidera à m'améliorer. ^^ Merci d'avance, et à bientôt !


End file.
